Vincent Universe
Vincent Universe 'is the main male lead character that appears in ''Pairing Stories - Vincent and Mio ''and its prequel ''Pairing Stories - Vincent and Pyra ''and is one of the characters to be a part of ''Pairing Stories. Vincent is the main protagonist of Vince's stick figure series, Stickman Universe, as well as its side series, Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer. Personality At first he was just an ordinary person, except for his skill in swordsmanship, but due to the countless events that have happened in his life, Vincent has gone through many different things, all of which he has both seen and experienced along the many people he has met, surviving and learning from these events that left an ever lasting change in his life for better and for worse. Vincent is a kind, responsible, selfless, caring and overall a good person with unfaltering feats of determination, which is his most notable character trait. He can also be supportive and understanding of others, best displayed whenever he encourages Rika to keep on doing her best in order to reach her dream of becoming a famous popstar like her parents and him mentoring Stephanie in properly using her powers and teaching her as well how to fight. He also has a rather sympathetic nature in him, best shown by his interactions with his friends and even to the people he has come to know as being a part of his life. He can also be very stubborn, especially if it concerns his rival, Black Lightning, and as a result, causes him to be reckless at times. Vincent is also a rather emotional person, sometimes letting his emotions get the best of him which worries his friends whenever he would either fall on either guilt, sorrow or anger. This is best shown when Raven Carters, the girl he first developed romantic feelings for, had died after saving him from White Crusader and had fallen into a deep depression as a result. He is also a person who will burden himself with any sort of fatal mistakes he may or may not be responsible for, as he had blamed himself for why Raven had died and up before the end of Chapter VI - Season 1, he would continuously remind himself of what he lost and try to make sure he would not lose anyone else because of him, something he made a personal act by the time he got into a romantic relationship with Pyra Pyronexia. On certain occasions, he has let his feelings overwhelm him to the point he becomes completely vulnerable or, at one point, become extremely unstable at which point he is filled with nothing but negativity as a result of losing something or someone. Due to having being treated badly by other kids in his neighborhood from an early age, Vincent has a certain degree of empathy which allows him to understand the feelings of others by thinking of him being in their place and thinking of their experiences for his own to better understand their situation. It is this type of empathetic nature is what considers him to be a very trustworthy and reliable person. Unlike most male protagonists, Vincent is shown to be not as dense when it comes to the concept of love, seen as how he was able to tell when Whitney was going to confess to him and gently turned her down, as well as being able to detect, or at least, a girl's true feelings for him by simply observing their behavior, where he did manage to find out that Amy has a crush on him, until eventually forgetting about it. However, by the time of Chapter VI, he seems to have gotten quite dense, likely stemming from his fixation in dealing with the Dark Alliance during the final events of Chapter V. Appearance Vincent's main color is Red with a slight darker shade of red as his outline. Though during the first parts of Chapter I - Season 1, he had no outline, but was added later on, likely due to Red who's color is also in order to avoid any confusion between both (Red was given a black outline later on as well to differentiate both of them clearly). During Chapter I - Season 1 to Season 6 as well in Chapter II/Prologue - Season 1 to Season 8, Vincent had blue eyes, but after his "resurrection" during the second part of Chapter I - Season 6, Vincent had light blue eyes, and then by the start of Chapter IV and Chapter II/Prologue - Season 9 onward, he has cyan-blue eyes. His notable feature, ever since the start of Chapter I - Season 6, is Red Rose, the demon-like hand on his right hand that is able to "adapt" or "evolve" upon its current wielder's experience. Originally it had the appearance of a burnt-hand, but later on during Vincent's "resurrection" after being "killed" by Beast, it developed a much more demon-like appearance, with the fingers turning into small claws and the elbow growing a sharp, spine-like tip that extends up to Vincent's shoulder when he is casually standing. It is also shows much of its intense cyan-blue aura within the hand itself, which can glow at times, depending on how powerful it gets or depending on Vincent's current state. If Vincent is angry, Red Rose begins to surround Vincent's hand and body with the aura itself, emitting a powerful sense of force and it glows more fiercely. If Vincent is in a normal attitude, it stays "docile". Apparently, Red Rose can "blend" itself within Vincent, as everyone, with the exception of everyone within the Universe Crew and Vincent himself, can't seem to notice it. Jay explains that Red Rose has the ability to "camouflage" itself, though to Red and the others, they can see obviously see it, as well as Vincent, but others do not. It is also said that he has a rather feminine face, proven whenever he crossdresses, he became a believable girl where the other characters of the series who have seen him crossdress (either by force or voluntarily) remark on how "good" he looks. When he is in his female alter ego's form, Viridiane Universe, Vincent takes on a complete female outer and inner appeal. Much like the female casts of the series, he gains three eye lashes on both of his eyes, his eyes stay the same however. In the "what if" anime video, Vincent is revealed to have auburn black hair, with the length of the back reaching until his neck and his bangs reaching up until the top of his nose, with his right eye being nearly covered by his frontal hair. When he is Viridiane, however, he still has his auburn black hair, but now being straight, reaching up until his/her waist, and his bangs grow a bit longer, now nearly cover the right side of his/her face, as well as having a rather busty chest size and a normal slender body. In Stickman Universe '''Background: be Added... 'Chapter I:' be Added... 'Chapter II:' be Added... 'Chapter III:' be Added... 'Chapter IV:' be Added... 'Chapter V:' be Added... 'Chapter VI:' be Added... In Stories from Summer 'History:' 'Season 1:' be Added... 'Season 2:' be Added... 'Season 3:' be Added... 'Stories from Summer Movie - Get Your K-On!:' be Added... 'Season 4:' be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Red Rose:' Vincent's most powerful, trademark and known power of all. Red Rose is a demon-like right arm that is the manifestation of Vincent's inner power. Red Rose possess superhuman strength, invulnerability, grants its host high levels of endurance and is capable of automatically regenerating any wound, be it a minor or nearly fatal injury. It's strength can be shown by it manifesting through a large, spectral arm that Vincent can use to lift, move and/or throw heavy objects, pull himself to any object or people or shield himself from other attacks. It is extremely invulnerable, as it can, combined with its supernatural strength, block any attack directly without taking in any sort of damage. Swords can not cut through it, bullets con not pierce through it, nor explosives can harm it, even more so with other sort of attacks. The claws of Red Rose can also be used by Vincent to pierce through objects and even use it during combat, though he has stated that he prefers not to, either by accident or on purpose. The protruding sharp elbow can also be used, but, like the claws, Vincent does not use them during combat, citing it as a "cheap move". Red Rose has a very supernatural aura to it that emits whenever Vincent focuses his mind onto it, demonstrating a sort of link to the power he has and can very much channel his energy both into and from it. Red Rose is constantly glowing through the light blue energy that can be seen within it, which can be linked from a few factors. The first being the one mentioned above; it may glow whenever Vincent focuses his energy into it and manifest its strength and power during combat. It can also glow even brighter even focuses harder and channels whatever energy he has in himself through it in order to perform much more powerful attacks. It also seems to glow brighter upon being close to any powerful object, such as the Divine Weapons, it will glow even more when coming into physical contact with them, although after a couple of seconds, the light will go back to its usual glow. Red Rose can also glow more whenever Vincent enters a certain state of mind, such as either sorrow or anger, or any type of emotion to be more precise. Red Rose has also demonstrated to be able to transfer its and Vincent's own energy to others through physical contact, so long as anything it has come in contact with has a certain amount of lost energy. It is also capable of absorbing energy itself, and if done so, it will further strengthen its own power and give Vincent the advantage. However, it has been shown that if it takes on too much energy that Vincent can't normally take in, it will begin to lose control of the stored power it has absorbed and will cause an effect known as "Exceed" to start. Exceed will only happen if Vincent's natural limit in being able to control Red Rose's power has become excessive, thus a need to unleash the excess energy will occur, with Vincent starting to lose control over it and will act on its own. Vincent has, however, shown to be able control Red Rose when it enters Exceed for a fair amount of time, sometimes using this to his advantage when in combat. Another effect that Red Rose has is the dangerous "Overexceed", which will only occur if the excessive amount of power that Red Rose had has become way too much and will cause it to become unstable. This will only occur during Exceed, where Vincent continues to absorb too much energy and has not yet unleashed it; if he continues for too long than the given time he has, Red Rose will begin to go out of control, only this time, will overwhelm Vincent and cause him to go berserk. It will mindlessly unleash its overloading power on anything on sight, be it objects or people or both. It also seems to cause Vincent physical pain during this phase, and it is has now been known that the only way to stop Overexceed is to either allow the excessive energy to be let out or to knock Vincent out; the latter being a harder task than it seems. Though Red Rose does save Vincent from fatal injuries, such as being stabbed through his heart, it can not protect him from being directly killed through decapitation, his brain being destroyed and it can not grow back any of his severed limbs, as told by Jay. Oracle Fantasia has also revealed that, while Vincent has been to further tap Red Rose's power and become stronger with it, she had said that "there is still much more to Red Rose than you think you may know", leading some to believe that Vincent has not yet reached Red Rose's most powerful and highly likely true potential. 'Jay's Sword:' The katana that Jay once had was given to Vincent in honor of his name. Vincent does not often use the sword itself, however, he does use at times when Red Rose will prove unable to be a good choice when in combat. The sword has a very high durability and is strong enough to cut even through steel, however, it can not cut through harder solid objects such as concrete and crystals, but can still be able to leave a mark on them. The sword has also been demonstrated to hold supernatural capabilities, exemplified when Jay had managed to cut through a large group of Unknowns on his own, with the sword seemingly not leaving its sheath, until a second later where all the Unknowns were sliced in rapid succession before fading away. Another is shown in one of Fantasia's flashback of Jay and the previous Universe Crew, where the sword was shown to be able to cut through enemies from far away distances. The sword's durability is first displayed when it is able to withstand and, combined with its strength, easily knocked back Beast's Ionic Spear, despite the latter bearing large amounts of power and having been charged up. It has also been shown to be able to deflect projectiles, such as bullets, fire blasts, energy blasts, etc. Jay and Vincent have both displayed the sword's power and abilities, however, Vincent has been able to completely tap the sword's inner power, much like Jay, though him originally holding back its power for unknown reasons. The sword is mostly sheathed in an ornate, black and tan scabbard. After it was passed down to Vincent, however, the sword had been absorbed into Red Rose, likely stemming from its supernatural properties, as well as its connection to the demonic arm. Vincent is able to summon the sword at will from within Red Rose, however, the scabbard is no longer with it when called upon, unlike before. Another thing worth noting about the sword is that, despite being absorbed by Red Rose into Vincent, it was not destroyed along with it and with the rest of Vincent's powers at the end of the Universe Crew-Dark Alliance war, as Vincent is still able to call it out whenever he wants. Later on in Chapter V - Season 1, it was explained by Fantasia, and later by Jay as well, that, though the sword was indeed absorbed by Red Rose to become a manifestation of its power as well, it was not necessarily a part of Red Rose afterwards, with Jay later explaining that the sword does indeed have supernatural capabilities on its own, but had become a part of Vincent instead of Red Rose. It was also revealed that, much like Red Rose, it is able to manifest in a spectral form too, however, this will only happen if the wielder is focusing with it, where the wielder himself/herself enters a spectral form too. Vincent has begun to rely on the sword more after Chapter V and at the beginning of Chapter VI. To date, it has become Red Rose's replacement as Vincent's power. In Pairing Stories 'Story:' Prequel: be Added... Episode 1: be Added... Relationships For the main article about this character's relationships in the Stickman Universe series, go to the link given below: *''Vincent Universe/Relationships (SU) '' Gallery be Added... Trivia *Vincent's story in the series (Stickman Universe) are mostly depictions of Red Tiger's own personal experiences in real life, though not entirely. *The Butler outfit that Vincent wears in Stories from Summer ''is based off of Hayate Ayasaki's butler outfit from the ''Hayate: The Combat Butler! ''anime and manga series. *Vincent is the third character in the series to ever have any physical changes done to them. The first being The Destroyer and the second being Black Lightning. *As of Chapter VI - Season 3, Vincent has about 26 image songs that are either related or pointed towards him by some of the female casts. **In Chapter II/Prologue - Season 11, Raven's image song, ''Never Ending Dream, refers to both her feelings for Vincent and the tragedy that befell between both of them during the last season of the second/prologue chapter. **Pyra's image songs in Chapter IV - Season 4 and Chapter V - Season 1, You are my Fire! and Dream World/Sparks of our Love respectively, refers to her and Vincent's relationship and showcases the bond between them. **In Chapter VI - Season 2, Amy (Be With You), Maddy (Spirited Away), Hinamaya (By My Side), Crystal (No Vain), Lea (Wishful Days), Hermione (My Direction?), Rika (Reach out, Your Promise!), Aira (Never Tsundere!?), Marilyn (Proof/In thought), Stephanie (Butterfly Desire), Mio (My Heart Goes Boom!!), Icharu (What is Love?), Aihana (Given Confidence), Iyumi (Keep my Faith!), Alanna (Hand in Hand) and Yui's (Spark! Let's Go!!) character songs are all connected to their individual feelings for him. **In Chapter VI - Season 3, Melody (Heart Song), Alyssa (Unbreakable Bond!), Galaxia/Celestia (Stargazer!) and Mizu's/Belle's (Reach my Being) image songs are all referring to their affection towards him while Fate/Mei (Save My Heart), Destiny/Cynthia (Destiny? Chance? Destiny!) and Keira's (Troubled about You!!) character songs are pointed towards what they actually feel about him. Category:Pairing Stories (Character) Category:Pairing Stories